Midnight's Full of Attacks
by twistedwriter101
Summary: Slight AU. Kahn hadn't made any attempts to take Edenia or Earthrealm. Well, at least recently. He didn't even have a plan. So why were his generals in front of him in night garments?
1. At First

**Hiya! **Ummmm... I lied about the short hiatus. But this is just to blow off some major writer's block...

**Disclaimer:** Really, what makes you think I own them?

* * *

Mileena's POV

I had just woken up. I knew it wasn't time to actually get up and practice... not yet. I must have jumped into the air when Baraka shook my shoulder.

"Come on!"

"Wah, what? Why?" I couldn't clear my head. Give me some slack here. I had nothing on and well, imagine what we were doing, OK?

Baraka looked over his shoulder cautiously. "Attack, Mileena. _We_ _have to go_!!!"

He tossed me my nightgown and undergarmets.

"You forgot a bra!"

The next moment one was in my face. After that charade was done, I quickly slipped on my robe and pulled out my sais from under my pilllow. Hehehe... just a thing that comes with being an assasain, I guess.

"Mileena, you know I love your face, but let's keep it a... " His voice trailed off and I immediantly knew what he meant.

"Of course..." I quickly strapped the veil over my mouth, hiding my Tarkatan features. I wondered what, or _who _the invaders were.

* * *

Baraka's POV

I was alerted to an unfamiliar presence when Ermac mentally contacted me. I noted a scent that seemed extremely familiar...

I looked over to the lump on top of the bed. She never did like covers in the summer, but having sex was an exception. Her obsidian locks were spread across the pillows and I hesitated to wake her. Mileena was beautiful in her own way. She didn't compare up to Jade or Kitana, but I loved her.

I roughly shook her and her head shot up like there was no tomorrow. In her confusion, I had grabbed her nightgown and underwear up. She complained about a bra.

_Women... Tarkatan, Shokan, human, Saurion, they're all the same in one way or another! _I located the desired item and threw it straight into her face. I saw her fumbling with the straps and sighed. Definitely wasn't going to be our best day. She had finally finished and shot out of the bed.

And into the chilly summer night.

I saw her unintentionally shiver and Mileena grabbed her robe. It looked exactly like her actual garmet, with the exception of hems and linings. I was about to tell her that she would need weapons, but she was ahead of me. Her delicate hands slipped under the pillows and the glinting metal of the sais emerged. So those were what felt hard last night...

I then registered the scent. Kitana and her 'Chosen Ones'.

"Mileena, you know I love your face, but let's keep it a.." she caught on and I saw her head slightly lower in shame. Right there I was tempted to just kiss her and take her again, forget about the intruders. But sense wouldn't hear any of it.

"Of course," her voice had sounded strained.

"It's Kit..."

"The bitch?! I call dibs!" Mileena was quick to snap to the conclusions.

* * *

Third person POV

If you had walked into the main room where Shao Kahn, the emperor of Outworld, had his throne, you would probably laugh and then die by the hands of a general.

All of his generals that were left had gathered into the vast room. It was comical at first, but one would really have to see the seriousness of the predicament. Ermac, Tanya, Rain, Mileena, Baraka, Reptile, Reiko, and Shang Tsung all sat in nightware. Kahn was the only one dressed in battle garmet.

"I want you all to seperate. Shang Tsung, Reptile, take the western corridor and that section of the Living Forest. Tanya, Reiko, vice versa. Rain, Ermac, northern area and the regular arena. Mileena, Baraka, southern and the Pit."

All agreed and set out. Shao Kahn then put a meaty hand under his chin and called out to the surrounding darkness.

"Kang! I know you here me! Come and face me like a champion!"

And out of the shadows, Liu Kang appeared. His body was covered in soot, but the blood red bandana stood out like a sore thumb. His face was set in grim determination as Kahn pulled out his War Hammer.

"And I you shall receive. Face me like an emperor, Kahn. Don't hide behind a weapon."

Angered, Kahn jumped down to meet his former downfall. And that signalled the other secretly stationed warroirs, courtesy of Kitana and Jade, to move out and attack Mileena style ; assasainating.

**Living Forest**

Reptile knew the forest quite well. So, Shang had no troubles locating throughout it. But the invaders were two steps ahead.

"All right. Only some of these trees will actually attempt to eat you. Others will just try and grab you, which you obviously need to avoid. And the rest just have faces. Sonya, Jax, attack Reptile. Kung Lao and I will take Tsung." The green clad woman knew these grounds from... personal experience. The fact that she was a former assasain helped, too. And Jade liked being a guard and best friends with Sindel and Kitana better, though.

They quickly departed from the branch they were stationed on. Lao landed right in front of Shang and Reptile. Reptile rapidly began losing texture and then just disappeared. He snuck up behind Sonya and threw her...

Right into the tree that whacks you senseless.

As poor Sonya was being beat up, Jax listened for the pitter-patter of footsteps. This proved harder than he thought. Apparently he skipped the fact that Reptile was an unseen guard for Shang Tsung for who knows how long. At last he managed a punch, breaking Reptile's mask and bringing him back to view. Then that damn tree decided to let Sonya go, just as Jax was standing up from a sneaky blow. They collided and fell into one tangled heap.

Oh boy! What a mess, right? Well, did I mention the fact Jade's Razor-rang cut barely missed them as they were getting up?

"Sorry!" Jade's voice called to them. Sonya saw Kung Lao being thrown into the evil tree. Jade was fending for herself against a very powerful sorceror - who didn't play by the rules. Jade was soon kicked backwards, skidding to a stop by the two partners' feet. Shang Tsung went against Kung Lao, and right when they thought they were safe, Reptile smacked Sonya. Now Jade and Jax stood to the side - for a meager five seconds.

Suddenly, Jade was thrown forward and Jax turned to be met by a punch across the jaw. Tanya and Reiko stood side by side, their faces looking smug. Jade charged Tanya and then they were into a full-fledged battle. As Reiko and Jax fought, Tanya rammed Jax and hit his temple quickly, rendering him unconscious. Reiko and Tanya both attacked Jade and she had no way out. Jade body fell on top of Jax - in a very wrong position.

As Sonya and Lao were outnumbered, they had fought bravely. It didn't work, though. Four against two is unfair, as you know. And this was no exception. Sonya and Kung Lao quickly ran past Reiko and Tanya and grabbed Jade's body. Jax had gotten up dazed, but got the gist and ran with them.

**Western Area**

Ermac had nearly died by boredom. No one was in the western area. It was deserted and Rain had checked ten times. In desperation, he scanned with telekenesis. No such luck.

"Why do we get stuck with no action?"

"Because... because I don't know why!" Ermac's multi-vocals cut through the air. Sometimes he felt he said multiple personalities, too.

In their wanderings, they strode off into the direction of the Pit.

* * *

Okey dokey!!!! I admit I lied, but my muse wouldn't let this blow away! Tata for now!!! Review and flames with be given to Havik who will distribute them as presents within Chaosrealm! 


	2. Survival First

**Disclaimer: **Hell, if I owned them, I would be bragging... and, hence, I am not!!!

**Warnings: **Some language, innuendos, sexual situations, and all that jazz.

* * *

**Random Hallway **

They had strode off course and wandered around aimlessly after the Forest event.

"Reiko, I think..."

"Don't think."

"...that..."

"Tanya, stop."

"..."

"Tanya?"

_CRASH! _

"Tanya!!!"

Reiko's head whipped around to find the source of the commotion. He heard a muffled scream. Just as he thought we knew the location, a thin, rotted hand gripped his throat. The extremity was squeezing too hard for Reiko to react. In an adrenaline (or that's what Reiko thought) rush, the creature let go of his neck ever so slightly. The hesistation and slackened grip allowed him to twist the foreign wrist up and back. He heard an appreciated _snap_ of bones. One even popped out of the mottled skin.

The creature howled in pain and recoiled. Then, after debating, reconciled its choice and sprung at Reiko.

"Aw... well fuck. I always get stuck with the odd guys!"

* * *

**Corridor Leading to Pit**

"Ermac... where the hell did we drift to?"

The purple clad ninja sighed. Then, as if to exaggerate the moment, his mask fell from his face. Then his ponytailed hair drooped down. The yarn holding his hair was floating in mid-air. A bright, neon green mist was draped around its edges. Rain grunted and snatched it. Well, tried.

At the moment, a body crashed into his. As they got up, he was about to yell. He would of regretted to scream if he did. Rain pushed himself into a sitting position. The other figure stood up with feline agility and speed. His eyes went upward to meet his opposer's face. On the way up, he saw long, toned legs, curvy hips, and breasts. The moon was then covered with a cloud, and the brightness disappeared. Now he could only make out long, raven hair. After a quick mental debate, he decided it was Mileena.

He proved right.

"Get up you buffoon!" Mileena's harsh tone cut through the air like a machete would flesh. Apparently he wasn't fast enough, for he found himself on the floor again. This time, poor, unfortunate Rain was in pain. Mileena's foot may have been bare, but it hurt the same. Her foot hit where no foot should.

Right in the groin.

"Could... you...refrain?" His voice certainly made an impression on Baraka. The demonic being dashed around the corner to find out the location of the noise and why.

"No, idjit."

"Idjit?" This time Ermac's vocals were heard. He came back after his episode with the hair holder.

"Is that a word?" Baraka's grated voice struck a nerve in Rain.

"I nearly lose my manhood and all you say to your lover is, and I quote, ' is that a word '?" The ninja's complaint elicted a growl from the Tarkatan. It was inevitable a brutal sparring session would occur later. If they lived, that is.

A muffled laugh was heard.

"What are you laughing at?"

After th burst of giggles subdued, Mileena piped up.

"I laughed because of your... vocals. They were all high and stringy!"

Rain tongue shot out when she turned her back. He called out.

"_Is _idjit a word, then?"

"I saw it in a book. So, either you read or debate amongst yourselves. I am telling you..." At this the men's heads inclined to her...

"...Nothing!" Once they were sure she was finished, the went back to their respectful walking positions. Like the rogue he could be, Ermac pointed ahead. Since they were at the bottom of the Pit, the high pillars were visible. The many vocals spoke up.

"Since we haven't found anyone... I dare Mileena and Rain to have a race up the pillars. Winner gets to choose the next match."

"The pillars are smooth and straight... so we get to use special abilties?" Rain's voice carried a wave of hope.

"No, because Mileena would win in a flash, nitwit."

"Oh yeah... hey! Well, hmph."

"GO!"

Both racers jumped and scrambled up. Mileena ran onto a ledge and had started climbing.

"HEY! THAT ISN'T ON THE PILLAR!" Rain's voice left her head ringing.

"IS TO!" At this, she jumped onto one of the curved spikes that stuck out about 100 feet up. She missed her footing, and Baraka didn't waste any time positioning himself to catch her. However, as freaked them out with her contortions, she grabbed the deadly projection. Her body arched, and she swung around it, like a gymnast would on the high bars. At the climax of her fastest swing, she let go. Her momentum carried her upward, and she made sure she landed on the spike. From there she climbed to the top spike.

Rain was following her lead, except he had to be more cautious. One slip, and he loses something. Once they both reached the top spike, Mileena sat down. It was another 50 feet to the bridge, and she couldn't teleport. But she could... no, it was too risky. Or was it? She decided to give it a go. She _could _teleport in a dire emergency.

So, she swung her leg up over her head and leaned, so she was diagnal.

"She's crazy." Ermac voiced his opinion.

"You think I haven't noticed? She is my... partner."

"Just freaking say lover."

As she fell, her hand stayed firmly on the bar. The continuation of her fall carried her foot around the pillar. She thought she had missed... a moment later her foot hit a stable ledge. Mileena wrapped her leg around and swung her body all over to the new spike, like a monkey on a branch. Now the woman was into cautious situation. One slip and she would be gutted after the fall onto the spikes below. Her hands slowly reached for the ledge across from the spike her feet were wrapped on...

* * *

**Throne Room**

Kahn and Kang were staring each other down. Yes, that's right everyone! Our fighters have been blowing off steam fighting while we went through everything else! Now they were exhausted and were panting like dogs.

_WHAM!_

Kahn, the towering form of the Emperor of Outworld, was thrown across the room. The attacker brought his, no _its_, hand back like it was swatting a fly. Kang looked on with surprise. Not even Raiden would do that, let alone accomplish it! Th creature, Liu decided, turned, revealing a tattered, faded cloak, and rotted extremities. It's face was mottled, and the eye sockets were sunken in, the mouth made vaccuum-like noises. And, for the first time ever in a fight, he ran. He ran out the throne room door and around the palace until he found Kitana.

"Liu! What are you doing?" Kitana hissed.

"Evil... demented... creature thing!" He gasped, pointing down the main corridor.

"Do you mean a Shadow Priest?" Kitana inquired.

"No," Liu said.

"KITANA!" The two turned to see Sonya and Kung Lao rapidly approaching, with Jax panting behind them. Worried lines creased her face when she saw her best friend unconcious.

"They knew somehow," Lao answered.

"Liu said something about a beast, so look at for them. Kahn can create very evil beings."

"No, Kitana. It attacked Kahn! It couldn't have been his own creation!"

"Oh, my-"

"Let's just get out!" Sonya suggested.

"All right. The best way would be to the Pit. Follow me!"

* * *

**The Pit**

"Mileena, don't fall!" Rain taunted.

"This way!" A voice called.

All of the generals' heads turned to the corridor.

"I know that voice anywhere! It's Kitana, with her Earthrealm friends most likely!"

"Is she right, Ermac?" Baraka asked.

"Yes," the enigma answered.

After a brief moment of mental concentration, he added, "But they seem to be fearful, they they do not mean us any harm."

Ermac was quick to give orders anyways. "Mileena, Rain, stay up there. We need the element of surprise. Baraka position yourself on one side of the doorway."

Kitana stepped out, and was meant by Baraka's arm blades, and Kang beside her with Ermac's Hado Energy.

"Wait! Please, there is something in the castle! It attacked Kahn, and we don't know what it can do fully!"

Mileena chose this moment to teleport down. "What do you mean, 'fully'?"

Liu Kang, as the generals recognized him, answered. "The abnormality swatted him as if a fly, and he flew all the way across the room!"

"Is he all right?" Mileena asked, in concern for her 'Father'.

"I-I don't know," Kang answered ashamedly.

Rain slowly climbed down. "I say we kill this monster(s), and then resume killing each other."

Everyone gave their consent someway, somehow. Baraka had pulled Mileena close to him, and they both nodded; Ermac and Kang gave a grunt of approval; and Kitana said, "Fine," along with Kung Lao, and a groggy Jax. Rain smiled. One of his plans had actually worked!

* * *

**The Forest**

Shang Tsing stood, sliently fuming. Reptile had his head bowed, awaiting whatever Shang was going to rant about. Nothing came.

"Masssster, if I may make a sssuggessttion."

"If you must," Shang sighed.

"Why not find Mileena, Baraka, and the ressst of the generalsss to dissscussss new tacticsss?"

"Fine," Shang said, and, stomping out of the Forest with Reptile invisible behind him, he headed to the Pit, the place where Mileena and Baraka should have been searching.

**I'm baaaaack! Did ya miss me? Lol. The characters may be a little OOC, but it's survival first. As Rain said, they will kill each other later. Please review! Even you anonymous readers! Hehehe... Baraka had an awkward moment, too!**


	3. Bunches of Surprises

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I'm back in the funk lol. So, I was playing Deception, and man, have I missed MK! Recently I was up in my HP state, but it quickly wore out after HP6 came out on DVD. So... I'm back and cranking out ideas. However, I completely trashed the original plot line for this so I'm essentially starting anew where I left off. **

**And yes, this IS MEANT TO BE OOC. There's no fun in it otherwise lol.**

________________

**Unknown**

Tanya groaned. Beams of light sifted through her half-closed eyes. As her dirty hands went up to rub them, they were stopped.

This got her attention.

Her hands were in shackles. Further inspection showed her to be inside the dungeons. A congregation was in the far corner, or so it seemed... She tried to remember who brought her here, why she was here, anything, but she failed to come up with an answer. Her fingers clenched around the cuffs on her wrists. A sudden though popped into her head.

Where was Reiko?

**Random Hallway**

The man in question was on the defensive end of his battle. For a being that looked as tall as it was skinny, it displayed enormous strength. He had tried to aim for the joints, which was where the bones are weakest and where the creature's skin seemed to be thinnest. It blocked every strike he threw, faster than Mileena on a good day. Reiko tried to use several forms of his chi on it from projectiles to summons. None worked- they had only made him more exhausted.

The creature, sensing weakness, sprung into the offensive position. Reiko noticed how it seemed to float about. It only used hand techniques in close quarters, other times it launched missile-like projectiles at him. He couldn't win.

One flaw became apparent. The being was slowly, but surely, pushing Reiko to the far end of the corridor. At the end of this particular corridor, located in a formation around a central lounge, were the generals' rooms. Reiko planned to capitalize on this mistake. As soon as his back hit the wall, the being threw forth a dagger-esque punch, bony fingers forming a spear.

The general ducked under the blow and struck where he presumed the ribs were placed. His fingers curved up and under, slicing into the gap between ribs. The creature keeled over, surprised that the strike had hurt as much as it did. When it straightened back up to retaliate, Reiko was gone.

He was, in fact, throwing open and closing doors until he stood in his room. He sprinted to the southwest corner and punched two bricks in a quick succession. The wall seemed to swallow him whole as he ventured into one of the hundreds of secret passages. He heard the scraping of the bricks realigning and smiled.

"I win, you cheap asshole."

**The Pit**

The two groups stood in stony silence. There was a clear definition between them as they struggled to form a plan.

"So... why are you here?"

"We," Kitana gestured to the 'good' fighters, "heard that you were going to stage another invasion."

The generals exchanged puzzled looks. No such thing was planned.

"Well, no such intrusion was told to us. Who gave you this information?" Mileena inquired.

"Raiden said that the Elder Gods informed him," Liu Kang replied softly.

Kung Lao vehemently added, "He was apparently lied to!"

Baraka turned to his comrades. "Would Shinnok stage such a lie?"

The generals shook their head in unison. As slimy as the former god could be, he held Shao Kahn in high regards and could never do so a thing. Mentally, all of the kombatants thought of known traitors. They racked their brains and loosened their tongues in a heated debate.

"Maybe Raiden lied to you!"

"Lord Raiden would never!"

"It wouldn't be the first time you all rushed blindly in battle!"

Such banter went on until a certain woman could no longer take it. Blonde hair flying, she whipped out her Kali stick and banged the ground. A resounding crack echoed throughout the area. "Shut up!" Sonya roared.

Both sides backed down. Each man had learned the hard way that the scariest thing to do was to scorn a woman. All was silent, but the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. The kombatants were on their toes, ready for a brawl to ensue.

That's when Mileena decided to collapse to the ground. Kahn's commanders hastily surrounded her, anxious to see why she had fallen so randomly. In sync, they all jumped back. She had started to spasm, her shrieks piercing the night. Ermac tried to enter her mind via telepathy, but he could not venture past the myriad of pain. Her body bent in ways unimaginable to normal humans. Baraka tried to secure her, his muscles visibly straining with the effort. He ended up straddling her, his feet interlocking on her legs to hold them down while his hands grasped hers tight above her head. He saw her eyes roll back in her head and his heart clenched in fear.

"What's happening?" Liu shouted, showing as much compassion towards his love's clone as he ever had.

"I-don't-know!" Baraka grunted back, still trying to pin his beloved without hurting her.

A moment later, Kitana suffered the same fate.

**The Forest**

The soft pattering of feet was made known as dead leaves crunched underfoot. Reptile wandered throughout the forest, desperate for a lone denizen or wild animal to snack on. He stopped.

A large rat scurried by his feet.

Now remember, we are in Outworld. If they have lava pools and Tarkata, they have giant rodents.

Saliva started dripping, acidic content building in Reptile's mouth. With a hiss, he pounced, showering the rat in corrosive venom. The rodent dropped dead, but before it hit the ground, an abnormally long tongue shot out and gobbled it up.

A burp echoed throughout the forest.

Reptile waited for Shang Tsung to reprimand him, but no such scold ever came. He frantically looked around.

The sorcerer was gone.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But I have a whole new plot waiting to unravel! :D**

**Reviews are 3**


End file.
